A Home For A Puffle
by FishE1
Summary: This is just a sweet little fic about the black puffle in the puffle shop finding a home.


**Wow, my very first fanfic. I've had this story sitting around on my computer for a while, so I figured since I got an account, I might as well publish it. A couple of notes: The penguin that is named in this story is my penguin, with the numbers in its name removed, and the puffles that are named are my puffles on the website as well.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Club Penguin, so don't lecture me about plagerism!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The black puffle sighed as he looked down at his bowl of Puffle-O's. It was just another day at the pet shop. Another day of watching penguins come in and leave with a new puffle or puffle supplies. Another day he would have to watch penguins choose other puffles over him. Another day of feeling left out.<p>

The puffle sighed again, and reluctantly munched on a couple of Puffle-O's. He felt heat course through his body, but he ignored it, knowing that it would scare the other puffles if he allowed himself to catch on fire. The pet shop owner had just changed the sign on the door to "OPEN," so customers would be coming in any minute now.

"Hey, buddy!" a voice from behind him called. The black puffle turned around to see a blue puffle smiling at him from on top of a bouncy ball. Other types of puffles, from dark brown to bright orange, were scattered around the play area, having fun.

"Leave me alone," the black puffle grumbled, turning away. He didn't have time for this puffle's friendliness. Truth be told, he was jealous of the blue puffle, who no doubt had a better chance of being adopted.

"What's wrong?" the blue puffle asked, jumping off the ball to scoot over beside the black puffle. "Don't you want to play with me?"

"I'd rather not," the black puffle replied, anxious to get rid of the annoying puffle so he could get back to moping.

"Aw, come on! I don't have anyone to play with!" the blue puffle whined. "Just one game, please?"

"If it means you'll leave me alone, fine," the black puffle spat. He followed the blue puffle over to the large ball. It was red, with little yellow stars all over it.

"Okay, we're going to roll the ball to each other, and when we get it, we have to bounce it on our heads twice. Got it?" the blue puffle asked. He was obviously excited about this game, while the black puffle didn't see the point in it. But he complied, and soon the blue puffle was giggling and having such a good time that the black puffle was sorry he had ever been mad at him.

This wasn't about to last, though. After a few minutes of the game, a purple penguin came in, saw how cute the blue puffle looked when he was bouncing the ball on his head, and decided to adopt him.

"Bye! Thanks for playing with me!" The blue puffle called back as he was carried out the door. The black puffle sighed. Back to square one.

* * *

><p>As more and more penguins came to look at the puffles, the black puffle tried to act cute and cuddly like the others, but it felt too weird, and he eventually gave up and retreated into a far corner, away from everybody else. He was sitting there, staring down at a chocolate chip on the floor, when the entry bell jangled again. He didn't want to look up, but he did anyway out of habit, and saw a peach penguin waddling in. He recognized that penguin. She had been here just a couple of months before, and adopted her first puffle, a blue one, like the one he had been playing with earlier. She had named him Jay, and seemed delighted to have her own pet puffle. He wasn't completely sure why he remembered her. Maybe it was how she made sure to read the Puffle Handbook on the pedestal beside the play area so she knew exactly how to take care of her puffle, instead of coming back every week to ask the owner questions. Or maybe it was how she had taken the quiz, but still studied each puffle, as if she didn't trust a quiz to tell her exactly which puffle to get. Maybe it was both. He didn't know. He was sure her name was Silvia and, surprisingly, she didn't have Jay with her.<p>

As she approached the play area, he focused on the chocolate chip again. There was no way any penguin would pick him. When Silvia got to the pen, her eyes skimmed over all of the puffles, searching for the one that she had already made up her mind to get. Once she spotted it, she turned to the shop owner who had come up behind her.

"That one," the black puffle heard her say. He waited for the squeal of delight from another lucky puffle, one that was luckier than him. When it didn't come, he looked up, and saw that she was pointing at him.

The black puffle's eyes widened and his face showed an expression of utter astonishment and shock. Could it be? Was this penguin actually choosing him, a quiet, serious black puffle over all of the cute, playful puffles surrounding him? He still couldn't believe it as the shop owner came over and scooped him up. He didn't believe it until he was in the flippers of his new owner. He looked up into Silvia's eyes, wondering why she had picked him. She ruffled the fur on top of his head and giggled.

"I bet you feel very lucky and special today, don't you?" she asked. She paused. "And that's exactly what I'm going to name you: Lucky."

_Lucky._ He said the name softly to himself. Not an uncommon, or creative name, but he still loved it. The meaning it had to him was what made it special.

"Come on, let's go home," Silvia said. "Jay can't wait to meet you. I think you two are going to become great friends."

As they waddled out the door, Lucky smiled, for the first time in a long time. He was going to enjoy his new home, he just knew it. He really was a lucky puffle.

* * *

><p><strong>So, like I said, this is my first fanfic and I want to know what you think of it. Please review!<strong>


End file.
